Eileen the Crow
Eileen the Crow is a character in Bloodborne. Description Also known as the Raven Hunter, Eileen the Crow is a Hunter of Hunters. She wears the Crowfeather Set and wields the Blade of Mercy. Questline #Central Yharnam - She can be found in an alley close to the caged hounds. Four (4) Bold Hunter's Marks and the "Shake off Cape" gesture can be acquired from her. #Cathedral Ward - She can be found outside of Oedon Chapel after unlocking a gate in the Cathedral Ward. The "Shh!" gesture can be acquired by speaking to her here. #Tomb of Oedon - She can be found here fighting Henryk. After defeating Henryk, the "Approval" gesture can be learned from Eileen. Note that the Tomb of Oedon lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. #Grand Cathedral - She is found wounded at the top of the stairs outside the Grand Cathedral (after defeating Rom, the Vacuous Spider). She will teach the "Wait" gesture after the initial conversation here. The hunter who defeated her can be encountered inside the Grand Cathedral. Note that the Grand Cathedral lamp will be unavailable for use while she is here. Speak to Eileen after defeating the hunter in the Grand Cathedral for the following rewards: :*Crow Hunter Badge :*Hunter (Oath Memory Caryll Rune) :*Blade of Mercy - can be purchased from the Bath Messengers, in the Hunter's Dream :*Crowfeather Set - can also be purchased from the Bath Messengers, and includes the following items: :::Beak Mask :::Crowfeather Garb :::Crowfeather Manchettes :::Crowfeather Trousers Note that Eileen will always drop the Crow Hunter Badge if she dies, whether she is killed by the Hunter or an enemy. Lore Per the description of the Crowfeather Set: Hunters of Hunters dress as crows to suggest sky burial. The first Hunter of Hunters came from a foreign land, and gave the dead a virtuous native funeral ritual, rather than impose a blasphemous Yharnam burial service upon them, with the hope that former compatriots might be returned to the skies, and find rest in a hunter's dream. Trivia *The hunter in the Grand Cathedral uses a Chikage, which deals damage to the wielder in lieu of increased attacking power. This can be used against him, and he can actually die by his own hand. Pull him toward the entrance of the Grand Cathedral, until he stops or walks back to his original spot. If done correctly, at some point he will prepare to attack (stabbing himself with the Chikage). The damage-over-time effect will be seen by his decreasing health bar above his head. Rinse and repeat. *Eileen the Crow was featured for the first time at the TGS 2014 gameplay trailer, where she can be seen aiding the Hunter in the fight against the Blood-starved Beast. The Raven Hunter was also one of the builds available for players at the demo featured at TGS 2014 and the Alpha Test. Videos Grand Cathedral Hunter fight with tips and pointers video of the 3rd encounter. video of the last encounter where you finish her quest line. Gallery image-bloodborne-screen-20f.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-19n.jpg The raven hunter.png Raven hunter fight.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-20c.jpg art-bloodborne-screen-c02t.jpg